1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a spacer for shower curtains. More particularly, it relates to a device for mounting to the rim of bathtub of a shower stall for holding a bottom end of a shower curtain away from an inner surface of the bathtub.
2. Description of Prior Art
Mold and mildew growth are common problems associated with the use of bathtubs and showers. In high humid climates mold and mildew easily propagates. Even in dry climates, the surfaces of a bathtub and/or shower can support the growth of mold and mildew if the tub and shower are not allowed to properly dry. It is further known that mold and mildew are common allergens to many people due to being parasitic fungi.
Many homes are designed with bathrooms that have a combined bathtub and shower. Typically, the bathtub is installed within an alcove of the bathroom and a shower head is provided thereabove. In order to avoid water from splashing about the bathroom, a curtain or shower door is typically employed along an outer wall of the tub to isolate the shower user within a closed space or shower stall. Shower doors are usually made from plastic or glass, thereby making them expensive and less desirable. Further, if a family has small children, they may wish to avoid the use of glass shower doors due to the possibility of the door shattering and causing injury to the child. Therefore, many people employ a simple shower curtain made of a soft and flexible plastic material. It is noted that many people prefer a shower curtain due to the fact that it is easier to maintain than a glass or plastic shower door and can be decorated in a fashion such as to add a theme to the bathroom.
The shower curtain is typically affixed at a top end by a series of clamps or rings which insert over a shower curtain rod. The curtain hangs downwardly, providing a partition between the shower stall and the rest of the bathroom area. It is common, and recommended, that the shower user tuck the bottom end of the shower curtain inside the tub, thereby avoiding any splashing of water from out of the shower stall.
Due to the fact that the bottom end of the curtain hangs within the tub area, it is common for such bottom end to come in contact with the inner surface of the tub. Further, when water is introduced, the curtain tends to stick to the inner surface of the tub. If the curtain is not completely dried after each use, mold and mildew growth is promoted between the curtain and tub inner surface. Further, due to the effects of gravity, the bottom end of the shower curtain is always the last area of the curtain to dry. Realistically, the shower curtain, and especially the bottom end, is never completely dried after each use of the shower. In fact, it is usually completely saturated.
It can therefore be appreciated that a device is needed which prohibits the shower curtain bottom end from sticking to the inner surface of the bathtub. Such a device would then discourage mold and mildew growth by permitting the bottom end of the shower curtain to properly dry. The device would need to hold the bottom end of the shower curtain away from the inner surface of the shower tub. Applicant is not aware of any prior art device which is capable of performing such a task.